


煤气灯下

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha!Oberstein, Alpha!Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Control, Omega!Reinhard, 奥莱, 杨莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 莱因哈特是一个深夜脱口秀演员，奥贝斯坦是他的职业经理人和代笔。而杨威利则是一个懒散的私家侦探。他们的人生看起来毫无交集。直到有一天，莱因哈特的表演现场发生了命案。近未来架空ABO。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	煤气灯下

E1. 无人认识的死者

杨威利看了一眼手表。他抵达现场的时间是凌晨2点45.  
“死者在哪？”他出声询问。  
黄线里钻出来一个人。他摆了摆手，走向杨威利和他年轻的助手尤里安。  
“已经运走了，只能给你看现场快照——我说你来的也太晚了吧，杨？”  
海尼森大区警督亚历克斯·卡介伦向下属点头示意，黄线被拉起，杨和尤里安被放进海尼森喜剧中心的后台，也就是这次命案的第一现场。  
“这是有求于人的态度吗？要不是你，我早就睡下了……”黑发的私家侦探戴上手套，尤里安熟练的拿出相机。杨看着地上的白线。  
“死者看来个子很高。”他对卡介伦说。

卡介伦是他在警校时的学长，二人前后毕业，本来应该一起进入警察系统。但是后来由于某种原因，杨选择了退出。他先是自己单干，后来又找了一个助手，主要任务是替他出外派，以便他可以优哉游哉的在书房里办公。  
不过，有的时候，就像现在，他也会看在学长——或者不如说是丰厚的外援奖金——的面子上，重新和政府部门合作，调查一些事关重大、又或者是情形微妙的刑事案件。  
然而到目前为止，他还没有看出这次案件非要他出面不可的关键之处。

“你说的不错。”卡介伦递给他一叠热印照片和记在纸上的临时笔录。在征得同意后，尤里安用自己的手机全部复写了一遍，锁上两步加密。  
杨翻看照片和笔录，卡介伦继续给他介绍情况，“死者年龄不详，大概20岁上下，身高190，男性alpha，分署干员接到报案的时间是凌晨1点09分……”  
“……我们赶到的时候，他脖子上的主动脉已经被割断，推测是当场死亡。”  
杨抖了抖画面血腥的照片，除了死者和现场各个角度的拍摄，还有一把沾满血液的水果刀，应该就是凶器。  
“这么大的动静，有目击证人吗？……有人认识他吗，他到底是谁？”  
“这就是有趣之处了。”卡介伦卖了个关子，他的眼睛里闪烁着微妙的光芒。

他让杨和尤里安跟着他向后台另一侧的休息室走去。  
“昨晚11点到今天凌晨1点，这里在进行脱口秀表演。表演者和观众都集中在前台，后台一直是空的，所以也没人知道他什么时候进去。直到表演结束，回到后台的人才报了警。”  
杨注意到后台走廊的光线非常昏暗，他仔细观察了一下……这里居然不是用的电灯照明，而是某种设计古老的煤气灯。  
“我们排查了所有现场观众，没有一个人认识他，”卡介伦继续说，他的影子在一盏盏煤气灯下摇来晃去，“身上也没有任何能表明身份的物件，没有手机——你敢相信吗，在这个时代，一个成年人身上没有手机——也没有驾照，除了一张今晚表演的入场券。”  
“这么说来他是合法进入这里的。但是……作为一个观众，他为什么要来空无一人的后台？”杨顺着自己的思路往下说。  
“既然有入场券，”一旁的尤里安开口了，“是否可以追踪他的购买记录？这样我们或许就能知道他的身份。”  
“不错啊尤里安，”卡介伦夸赞，“我看这样下去，某个懒散的私家侦探说不定很快就要失业了。”  
但是他当然也注意到了这一点。  
他把手放在一间休息室的门把上。  
“可惜的是，他是在开场前临时用现金买的票。我们和当值的售票员确认过了，她也是第一次见到他。”  
尤里安不解，“既然如此，这里没人认识他，我们不应该回警局，调用犯罪数据库和附近的监控录像吗？”  
不，杨威利注意到，卡介伦刚才说的只是，排查了所有“现场的观众”、没人认识他，也就是说……  
果然，卡介伦露出了某种自得的笑容。  
“我只说观众们没人认识他，不过……表演者就不一定了。”  
他打开门。坐在化妆镜前沙发上的两人抬起头看着他们。  
杨威利突然发现……他们两人都有一些某名的眼熟？

“我已经都说完了，”其中一个金发的年轻人皱眉，“还要再录一遍口供吗？”  
“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔和巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，我们今晚的最后一个单口喜剧表演者和他的职业经理人，”卡介伦向新来的两人介绍。  
“这是杨威利——一个私家侦探，和他的助手尤里安。”他又告诉坐在沙发上的两人。  
莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦交换了一个眼神。杨注意到了这一幕。  
尤里安走上前去，开始礼貌的再次询问一些基本个人情况和时间线，杨站在一边。卡介伦凑到他的耳边。  
“一个21岁的omega，却是一个深夜单口喜剧表演者——你知道的，这一行beta都少，何况是omega，和一个36岁的alpha经理人，还有那个死在后台无人发现的，另一个年轻alpha男性……直觉告诉我这里面有什么不对。”  
“你是说情杀？”杨的思路飞快，“但是，现场有任何信息素泄漏的痕迹吗？”反正他是什么也没闻到。  
“那倒没有，”卡介伦承认。  
杨耸了耸肩，“如果单靠直觉就能破案，海尼森警署恐怕一半人都能提前退休了。”

“……也就是说，”尤里安再次确认，“你们以前见过他几面，他是一个观众？”  
莱因哈特点头。  
杨威利此时走上前去。  
“具体来说，见过几面？”他翻看自己手中的上一次笔录。  
“一两次……”莱因哈特看了一眼奥贝斯坦，“三四次？也许。”  
“只见过三四次，你就记得他吗？”  
“我们平时表演的场地不大，”他这次对答如流，“观众也没多少。今晚是规模最大的一次。而且他长得很突出——个子很高我是说。所以有印象。”  
杨威利若有所思。他问了一个无关的问题。  
“你们不是海尼森人吧？”  
“因为我们的名字？”莱因哈特反问，“不过你猜对了。我们平常在奥丁和费沙两大区巡演。这是第一次来海尼森。”  
杨点点头。他倒不是因为他们的名字，现在这个时代，海尼森也有很多名字里带冯字的人。至少他就认识几个。他这样问是因为，看深夜脱口秀现场的观众群体，在每个区域往往非常固定。如果今晚的两百个现场观众里，没有一个人认识死者，而如莱因哈特所言，死者以前又前往观看过几次现场，以至于表演者都记住了他……那么很有可能，他们以前并不是在海尼森大区表演。  
“那么，”杨不抱希望的问了最后一个问题，“你们有人知道，这个死者的名字吗？”他看了笔录，上一次两人的回答是不知道。确实，只是一个去过三四次现场的热心观众，不知道名字也正常。  
莱因哈特再次看了一眼奥贝斯坦。  
然后他说，“实际上，我好像想起来了他的名字……可能以前散场前说过一两次话……我刚才忘了。”  
哦？杨有点惊讶。他重新拿起纸笔。  
“那么他叫什么名字？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特回答，“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”

问话结束后，莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦先行离开。他们留了联系方式。  
“怎么样？”卡介伦问杨威利，“有什么发现吗？……这两个人有嫌疑吗？”  
“我倒不能肯定，”杨翻看自己整理的记录，“不过……”  
他开始念一段笔录。  
“‘我们平时表演的场地不大。观众也没多少。今晚是规模最大的一次。而且他长得很突出。所以有印象。’”  
卡介伦沉思几秒，“我刚才听见了……这段话有什么问题吗？”  
“你刚才并没有听见，”杨又拿出另一张纸，“你刚才听见的是这段。”  
他再次复述，“‘我们平时表演的场地不大，观众也没多少。今晚是规模最大的一次。而且他长得很突出——个子很高我是说。所以有印象。’”  
卡介伦反应了几秒。然后他拿过两张纸，拼在一起，“你是说……”  
“没错，”杨回答，“这是我来之前和我来之后的两段笔录。我故意问了同样的问题，而那个年轻人的回答几乎一字不差—— 一般在这种混乱的情况下，是不可能有人做到前后两次笔录一字不差的。”  
“除非——？”尤里安也明白了什么。  
杨再次耸肩，“我不想太早下结论，不过……”  
他转向卡介伦，“我得去亲自看一眼尸体和凶器。我总觉得他的伤口，不太正常。”  
他回忆起照片中的死者留给他的印象。如果是他自己也就罢了，死者看上去并不像会被水果刀杀死的类型。实际上，他看起来相当有战斗力……那个叫莱因哈特的人也很奇怪，他从任何方面来看，都不像一个会以讲笑话为职业的人。但是，这就是属于他刚才反驳卡介伦的，“侦探的直觉”的范畴了。所以他并不准备说出来。  
“不过，”他瞟了一眼似乎立刻要动身的卡介伦和跃跃欲试的尤里安。  
“得等到白天再说。”  
他拉住尤里安往外走，“小孩子还在长身体的时候——得先回家睡觉了！”  
卡介伦跟在后面喊他，“……我看是你自己要回家睡觉吧！”  
杨挥挥手，拦了一辆计程车，两人驶离现场。

“HNS042233……”杨威利和尤里安搭乘的车离开后，本该早已离去的莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦从街角的阴影里走了出来。  
“没想到还能再次见到他。”莱因哈特看着计程车远去的方向。  
奥贝斯坦泛着红光的义眼扫开了手机上的应用。他输入记下的车牌号。地图上立刻显示出那辆车的实时追踪信息。  
“你觉得他会怀疑吗？”莱因哈特问。  
“我们怎么觉得不重要，重要的是……”奥贝斯坦把地图递给莱因哈特。  
“我们应该怎么做。”  
移动的光点在一个地方停了下来。  
海尼森清晨的冷风笼罩着二人。莱因哈特看着奥贝斯坦的眼睛。  
“我一开始根本不想……”他压低声音说。  
“但是事情已然如此，”奥贝斯坦打断他，“我们能做的就是避免更多的牺牲。”  
他们对看一眼，莱因哈特接过奥贝斯坦手中的应用。他知道这个地图上的位置。  
“……我会过去。”他说。  
虽然很遗憾，但是……他回忆着上一次杨威利差点给他们造成的巨大损失。  
斩草要除根。

-tbc-


End file.
